


set the scene

by januarys



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarys/pseuds/januarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ME3. For Mose, the past three years have been a little messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set the scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pizzaguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzaguy/gifts).



> For lack of doing anything lately, my excuse is basically that I'm currently overseas for the next four weeks and it's nigh impossible to access a laptop at this point in time.
> 
> So, I dug up an old headcanon I wrote for Erik just to remind you all that I'M STILL HERE LOVE ME PLEASE. Pony will be updated... eventually, heh.

Mose decides that it’s probably not the best idea to jump right into sex. Sex is great and all, boy does he know  _that_. After someone sees the past four years spread out over a presidium cafe table like a mess of building blocks though, what happens once they forget about the mess?

He looks over at Kaidan, and the man hums softly to himself in the slow-climbing elevator to the loading bay. It’s only just then that Mose notices the little details about Kaidan. Small, insignificant details. The deep crease between his brow, the grey hairs at the base of his temple, the slight tilt to his scarred lips. It’s not to say that Mose hadn’t noticed them before, but now that he has leeway to actually  _look_  rather than sneak glances like he did back on the SR-1—

“You’re staring,” Kaidan grins. Mose chokes softly because _busted_ , and Kaidan’s sudden grip on his upper arm is warm. It’s a weight that Mose doesn’t mind having on his shoulder for once.

“Well,” Mose splutters. “Still trying to process everything that happened, you know. It, uh, does things.”

Kaidan quirks a brow, takes a step closer, and all but crowds Mose against the wall of the elevator. His hand comes up to hold his neck and the other rests on his hip, as though Kaidan is uncertain about the boundaries that have been crossed. 

The biotic leans in. Mose’s heart begins to race against his chest.

“What kind of things are those?” Kaidan asks and he presses his lips to the corner of Mose’s mouth. The pressure is light, tentative, but Mose wants  _more_.

“Good things,” he breathes out. “ _Very_  good things.”

Kaidan huffs, “Good,” and he kisses Mose. Softly, slowly, then all at once. There’s a scratch of stubble, the press of scars, that barely-there taste of steak on Kaidan’s tongue, and Mose comes apart beneath his lips. 

The mess is  _this_. Stolen moments to replace the ones they never had, skin-on-skin as they discover each other as the weeks go by, and a sense of contentment from the sheer normality of who they are.

The mess, Mose decides, is something that he won’t forget.


End file.
